


Beautiful Doesn't Need A Voice

by NouisChild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisChild/pseuds/NouisChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a mute.The only time he's ever spoken is to his mother.And that was when he came out.He hasn't always been like this.Something happened to him.And it just stopped him speaking.<br/>When new student Harry Styles comes along Louis can't help but stare at the pretty boy with the lustful curls and green eyes.But will Louis let Harry in?Or will Harry just become another victim to Louis' silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoy this because i thought about this when i couldn't sleep and i hope you enjoy it tweet me yo thoughts @LouisBumCraic  
> Holla  
> Its AU AND FEEDBACK WOULD BE AMAZING :)  
> Ed Sheeran is quoted so much im sorry

Louis hasn't always been a mute.He was about 12 when it happened.He was speaking to his mother and father.And he decided to tell them he was gay.He was sure of himself.He knew that he didn't like girls and preferred boys.He'd already kissed one for crying out loud.And it felt good.Though it was only for a dare.He didn't tell anyone that it sent sparks through him.It was his best friend Nick.He never told Nick that he fancied him.He would of been beat up and called a fag.His dad wasn't exactly thrilled.But he loves his son so he accepted him.His little sisters loved him none the less and his mother was just concerned.A few days after he told them he told Nick.

He didn't take it well.He beat Louis up and as a crowd formed he started shouting abusive words to Louis curled up in a ball at his feet.He spat on him and walked away.Then there were the endless months of physical and verbal bullying.Everywhere he went in his town he was called a fag or a dirty shit.One man even shouted out to him from the pub. "DIRTY LITTLE BOY TAKING IT UP THE ARSE JUST FUCK OFF SOMEHERE ELSE"

So thats what he did.He ran home and cried and begged until his mum finally agreed into moving away.His dad wasn't so keen.He came home drunk one night as Louis sat on the top stair crying silently not waking anyone when his dad pulled him down them screaming at him.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WRECK MY LIFE YOU'RE 12 ALMOST 13 YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE GAY!ALL MY FRIENDS CALL ME THE FAGS DAD, YOU WERE A MISTAKE AN ACCIDENT YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN!" His dad slapped him and pulled his hai and threw him out of the front door as his mum ran down the stairs.The door slammed as Louis lay there silent.He lay in the flowerbeds crying to himself.Just a small sob escaping his body and wracking his ribs.

Arms wound their way around him and picked him up.He was placed in the backseat of a car and buckled in with a blanket draped over him.He drifted into unconciousness still crying.

-*-

Louis woke up muffling his sobs.Instantly a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.He wimperd into Nialls shoulder and the Irish boy just stroked Louis' hair and shushed him kissing into his hair.

"Louis its ok.It was just a bad dream.Im here Liams here, we're here babe" He whisperd in his thick Irish accent.Louis curled into his side some more twisting some of Nialls shirt in his fists.Louis was back to being 20 again with his two flatmates Niall and Liam.

Niall and Liam were like his saviours in a way.They cared about him unlike anyone else.They were each 19 and very protective of Louis.He was vunreable.Very vunreable.But he was a mute.And not a lot of people at his Uni knew that.So most of them just thought he was moody and didn't like people.Which was not entirley a lie.He wasn't keen on people.But he was often in the rumour mill for his sexuality.Pretty much everyone knew he was gay.

He used to date Niall.But they agreed they were better off as friends.But the rumour was that Niall fucked Louis too roughly and hard and Louis ended up in hospital.What actually happened was when they had sex it was gentle and caring but Louis was in hospital for a sore on his leg.

Then there was the rumour about Louis beating up a guy outside a club because he tried it on with Niall.What actually happened there was that Liam,Louis and Niall went to a club for Liams birthday.And some weird guy was speaking to Niall and Louis watched from across the bar as the guy slipped something into Nialls drink.He followed them both outside as Liam followed in pursuit.The two of them went down a back alley and Niall suddenly fell to the floor.The weird guy started to undo his trousers and Louis grabbed Liams wrist a bolted down the alleyway with him as Nialls trousers were round his ankles.

Louis had swung the first punch into the guys jaw and he fell back into the wall.Liam was doing Nialls trousers back up and swinging him over his shoulders easily.Louis was going full on this guy punching and kicking knocking him unconcious.

"Louis come on leave it!" Louis kicked the guy in the jaw one last time running away with Liam and Niall.

By now Liam had joined Niall and Louis in his double bed cradling Louis in his arms as Niall sighed into the pillow and began snoring again.Louis turned to face Liam pushing himself into Liams chest.

-*-

_White lips pale face,_

_Breathing in snowflakes,_

_Burnt lungs sour taste,_

_  
_Louis shut off his phone alarm and stood up from the two boys on either side of him.He crawled from the bed and over to his wardrobe.He pulled out a baggy jumper and some black jeans.He walked into the bathroom and just looked in the mirror.He opened his mouth and darted his tounge in and out.Why it wouldn't let him speak he didn't know.He wanted to say things sometimes.But he couldn't.The urge was too little.Maybe if he thought it was actually important he might of made an effort to actually speak.But its been this way for as long as he can remember.

When he's showerd and changed he makes his way to the library to study before first period.He's sitting at a desk when the door to the library opens.He's the only one in here aside from the librarian.He snaps his head up away from the book he's studying and looks at the boy thats enterd.

He was a pretty boy.

_Give me love like never before,_

 

Green eyes, 

_Cause lately i've been waking up alone_ ,

 

Chocolate curls to run your hands through,

_Paint splatterd teardrops on my shirt,_

_  
_Legs of a woman,

 

_Told you i'd let them go,_

_  
_He was breathtakingly beautiful.He made his way over to Louis' table all the while smiling at him showing these adorable dimples.He pulled out a chair and followed Louis' gaze as he sat down.He smirked a little knowing Louis had just checked him out.

The boy smiled at Louis and he returned it wishing he could say something.

_And that i'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight i'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_I just wanna hold ya._

_  
_"Hi im Harry Styles

-*-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its rlly bad bc i didnt know what to do but next chapter will be better and feedback would be awesome yo  
> btw // means Lou is signing k

This boy, this ridiculously pretty boy just had to pick Louis’ table to sit at. Louis returned the smile to the handsome stranger and noticed his features were like a womans. But a pretty woman at that. Louis opened his mouth but out of embarrassment he shut it again and looked down to his books blushing.  
He was so stupid. He was hardly going to speak to a random stranger just because he was pretty if he can’t even speak to his mother on the phone. Louis was furiously blinking back the tears because he felt so stupid so dumb. He felt a hand tap his. He looked up at the boy who had a concerned look on his face yet was still smiling showing the dips of his dimples.  
Louis just quickly stood up gathering his books and started to rush out of the library. He was crying a little bit trying to hold himself back. He heard the scraping of a chair. The pretty boy with long legs began to follow him. Louis was about to open the door when the door opened to him and knocked him over.  
“Shit sorry man” the voice was deep but kind from a raven haired boy. Louis looked up and took the hand that was being offered to him. He pulled himself up and fell into the young man’s chest.  
Harry was behind the two of them and tapped Louis on the shoulder. “Hey why’d you run away?” he said looking into those blue eyes of Louis’.  
Louis just looked down at the floor as the raven haired boy stepped to the side to let someone else in. An arm wrapped around Louis waist as a thick Irish accent procrastinated.  
“Hey Louis you ok?” Niall said pulling Louis in closer to him and lifting his chin up to look into his eyes. Louis just nodded and tucked his hand into Nialls opposite jean pocket. He put his head into Nialls neck.  
“Oh sorry are you?”Harry said pointing between the two of them. Niall shook his head vigorously even laughing a little bit. Louis just muffled a small laugh into Nialls neck smiling as he lifted his head.  
“Nah we used to be but not anymore. He’s my flatmate. Love him to bits though.” Harry smiled at his Irish accent.  
“Well hey I’m Harry, and this is Zayn.” He said smiling showing those adorable dimples. Louis thought of how if he could he would destroy those dimples. Louis was off in his own world imagining thrusting into Harry earning deep throaty moans. All the while his gaze was on Harrys lips. Those plump pink lips imagining them wrapped around his cock and cumming all over them. He accidently lets out a throaty whine causing Harry to smirk and Louis to blush.Niall just looks at him trying not to laugh.  
Zayn is equally trying to hold back a laugh. Niall interrupts the awkward moment by saying “So yeah eight tonight? We’ll be there. I’ll bring booze and shit.The craics gonna be good.”  
Louis just waves as Harry watches after them.Niall had to pull him away.When they reached their first period of chosen lessons Niall smirked knowingly at Louis.  
“Louis you dirty bastard he’s only in his first year.” Louis laughed and signed to Niall.  
//Yeah but he’s fucking hot//  
“You can’t say that out loud Louis” Niall returned laughing.Louis frowned and signed again.  
//I can’t speak out loud you absolute dick head// Niall laughed and pressed his thumb into the side of Louis neck making him squirm a little.  
“By the way we’re going to a party tonight.Its at Zayn and Harrys.Hey don’t you think Zayns pretty uhm hot?” Niall said blushing a bit rubbing the back of his neck.  
//Yeah go for him babe// Louis signed warily.He was quite protective of Niall.He didn’t want some douche to hurt his baby boy.He let go of Niall and walked into his class.  
-*-  
Harry wasn’t keen on parties.But if it ment seeing Louis again he would.He knew Louis was a mute.He could tell by the way his tounge sat in his mouth.And the librarian told him.But that didn’t matter.Harry could sign.His little cousin used to be a mute before the accident.And he always babysat her so he had to learn sign language.But he can understand it so he doesn’t mind.Louis was shorter then Harry but he was cute.His hair was light and featherd and he had noticed the tattoos lacing his arms.He just wanted to trace them with his fingers.When Louis had whined it turned him on.  
The music was beginning to pound his brain against his skull.The liquid he was pouring down his throat didn’t help either.So he went outside to the flats balcony.He leant against it and looked out over the small town of Wolverhampton.He was a bit drunk but incredibly horny.He vowed to grab the next person that came out here and kiss them and grind on them. He was bi-sexual so it didn’t really matter of the sex.The door slid open and there stood Louis.  
He looked awkwardly at Harry and waved a little about to turn back around.But before he could Harry got hold of his wrist and pulled him into him.Harry towered over the older boy and he looked down at him cupping one of his cheeks in his hand. Louis leant into the touch having been thinking about this all day.It may have been wrong but he had actually gotten himself off to the thought of the younger boys lips wrapped around his cock.  
They were both incredibly pissed so it wasn’t a shocker when Louis felt a little bit queasy.Harry decided to go in for a kiss.But just as Louis was about to touch his lips the flat door opened and Niall stepped out.Louis turned his head but was still holding Harrys hand to his cheek.  
“Lou we need to go.” Niall said quickly.Louis just looked at him to ask why.Niall stepped outside and grabbed onto Louis wrist.  
“I-i kissed Zayn and he jumped back in shock and knocked this dudes drink over, and he he hit Zayn like a full on punch in the jaw and he was knocked unconscious Louis we need to fucking go”  
//Where’s Liam// Louis signed ignoring Harrys glare.Niall just shrugged but started to cry a little.Louis went over and enveloped him into a hug.  
“You kissed Zayn?” Harry suddenly piped up.Niall looked at Harry his eyes red.He nodded and Harry sighed in disappointment.  
“He’s probably going to fucking murder you”  
“What why?” Niall asked his voice trembling.  
“Because he isn’t big on telling everyone he’s gay.Trust me he only just told me so don’t go too deep buddy”  
Niall Just whimperd a little.He sat on the floor of the balcony and leant against the side.Louis sat next to him wrapping an arm around him.  
//If you want to go you can i don’t mind staying here, if im lucky i might even get a drunk sloppy bj from Harry// Louis signed as Harry watched him.Harry saw that his fingers were delicate and gentle in the way they moved.  
But Harry couldn’t help snorting with laughter as he finished signing.Louis and Niall looked at him weird as Niall wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.Louis pulled himself up and then helped Niall up.  
“Im gonna go boo, don’t leave by yourself.Hey Harry?” Niall said his name causing Harry to stir from his thoughts of Louis.  
“Uhm yeah?”Harry said coughing a little.  
“Your raging boner suggests you want to fuck Louis so theres another reason im off!BYE!”Louis went to hit him but completely missed as he ran through the door.Harry suddenly knew what he wanted to do.He pressed Louis against the edge of the balcony cradling his arse cheeks in his big hands.He gently crashed his lips to Louis’.He pressed into Louis more grinding their hips.  
Louis let out a soft whimper as he felt Harrys boner press against his own.  
-*-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Shayla for writing the smut go check her shit out  
> IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO FUCKING LONG BUT PLS GIVE ME FEEDBACK BECAUSE U LOVE ME if u have any ideas just say tweet me niggahs  
> @LouisBumCraic  
> enjoy bebs  
> also ima update every 2 days now xo  
> ALSO WRITINGONEDIRECTIONTHINGS ONLY WRIT THE SMUT IDK WHY IT WON'T CHANGE

Louis can remember every detail.Every single thrust and throaty moan erupting from the pretty boys throat.The burying of heads in necks.But he likes to pretend he didn't.Because Harry didn't act like he rememberd it at all.Making the effort to cross the corridor if he saw Louis.Blushing whenever he waved and ignoring him.It had only been two days since the party.Was the younger boy having regrets?

 

It made Louis feel so self concious he had to try and stop himself crying when he got into the flat that night.He quickly passed Liam in the kitchen waving and weakly smiling at him, then he collapsed onto his bed and began sniffing which became quiet sobbing.

 

Louis had heard the door open and shut and heard Nialls gravelly voice drifting through the corridor.Liam whisperd something to him which Louis didn't quite catch.Niall creaked the door open and made his way to a curled up Louis hiding under his duvet.He was stroking Louis hair as he curled into his side.

Louis just lay reliving the moment.

Harry slides his hands from Louis' bum to his thighs and Louis gets the signal and jumps up and wraps them tightly around Harry's waist. The kiss is broken only for a few second's air, Harry carries Louis to a spare bedroom he finds and gently drops Louis on the bed before going to the door and locking it. He makes his way back to the bed where the older man is laying and looking up desperately at Harry because he's all worked up from the foreplay and just wants to get on with it. Harry smiles and climbs up on the bed, kneeling on his knees as he leans down over Louis' spread out form to kiss him again. Louis responds eagerly, opening his lips to a part within a few seconds to accommodate Harry's tongue. Harry licks his way into the opening and moves his hips in slow back and forth motions on Louis' crotch.

 

Louis whines into the kiss because he can feel Harry's length pressing into his and he still wants to get on with this because while this part of things is great, he wants to get to the part where Harry is inside of him. Harry pulls away, deciding to stop teasing Louis and pulls his own clothes off before reaching to get Louis' off too. He grabs a hold of Louis' half hard length and slides his hand up and down until Louis' hips are bucking upwards and he's completely hard.

 

A high pitched whine slips from the confines of Louis' slightly parted lips and Harry takes his hand away because now he had Louis fully hard. When he does this, the blue eyed boy looks at him with confusion. But Harry makes it clear why he took his hand away when his fingers clumsily fumble for a condom and packet of lube in his jeans.

 

Harry squeezes a generous dollop of the clear substance on his fingers and he leans down to kiss Louis again; more sweetly than the first kiss this time.

 

“Tell me to stop if you need to.” Harry whispers.

 

Louis nods and he audibly inhales when he feels a cool, slick finger trace around his entrance and push in in one smooth motion. Louis bites down on his lip and Harry watches his beautiful, angular features intently to see any bad change in expression. Louis is looking up at Harry and relinquishes his lip from the hold he previously had on it.

 

Louis nods his head as if saying "Okay I'm use to it. Keep going." In this moment, he truly feels how it feels not having his voice, to be deprived of words. He hasn't had the ability to speak in a long time, he knows that, but just; he feels so limited by his answers right now. After being so used to only conversing with Niall and Liam, he has also grown used to carrying conversations with them. But with Harry since he didn't know sign language yet, conversations in moments like these seemed like some far out, out of reach dream that is almost tangible but is never fully in your reach.

 

While the gears of Louis' mind turned, Harry slowly adds a second finger and works the two of them in and out. His fingertips brush past a small bump and Louis’ stomach muscles clench. Harry could see the movement under the golden surface of his smooth, nearly flawless skin.

 

Louis moans loudly and Harry smiles down at him and inches in a third finger along with the others.

 

Louis’ back arches in gratification. His face is screwed up in pleasure Louis seems like he’s prepped enough. Harry rolls the condom up his erect shaft after removing the latex from it's foil packaging and squeezes a bit more lube on his palm to slick himself up to make the whole entering process easier.

 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry informs Louis who nods, smiling a little offset but reassuringly.

 

Harry slowly pushed himself in; just the tip at first to not hurt Louis, before settling in all the way. He went inch by inch until his hips were pressed against Louis'. Louis lets out a sigh of pleasure as Harry pulled out and pushed himself back in for the first time.

 

Harry intertwines his right hand with Louis’ which was clenched tight into his comforter. Louis' smaller, daintier hand finds his larger hand and holds tight as Harry pulls out a bit faster than the first time. His thrusts get faster and Louis "mm's" in pleasure beneath him.

 

Harry grabs the older boy's leg and wraps it around his own narrow waist and changes the angling of his thrusts, hitting directly at his prostate. A loud moan comes from Louis and he writhes in pleasure, trying to meet Harry’s thrusts. Wanking was fine and all and he had an idea that sex was good from the one time he had experienced it, but this; sex with Harry, was great.

 

Louis takes notice of the building throb of pleasure in the pit of his stomach and also takes notice of his painfully of his hard, red, leaking cock.

 

Harry wraps one of his hands around Louis knowing what he needed and his cock twitches just at the touch. Harry works him almost in time with his thrusts and has Louis turning into putty in his hand (metaphorically) as he reaches his orgasm with a cry and comes into Harry’s fist and on his stomach.

 

Harry moans and fucks Louis harder and faster; lasting no more than a minute before he moans and his body shudders with the aftermath of his orgasm. He collapses on top of Louis, luckily not putting his entire body weight on him and pulls out. He sloppily ties off the condom and drops it to the side of the bed; not caring about where it landed.

 

When Harry collapses in bed next to Louis, he pulls Harry in for another kiss. This one was slower and more sweet, his tongue gently working its way into and around Harry's mouth. Harry pushes himself up on his elbows and pulls out a handful of tissues from the bedside table to clean Louis and himself off.

 

Louis releases a long breath. He feels sated and peaceful. He automatically brings his hand up to lightly trace the hard line of Harry’s jaw with his fingers. Harry nuzzles his head into the touch and says quietly "That was nice."

 

-*-

It gets to the point where Niall and Liam can't take the older boy moping around the flat anymore.So Niall takes it upon his self to visit Harry, and ask him outright what he had done to his baby.

As Niall reaches Harry's dorm he realizes something.Harry shares a room with Zayn.Nialls in the shit.He's scared and shaking at the same time.His hands are sweaty and clammy as he knocked the door.He stuffed them into his pockets and looked at the floor.

C'mon, he told himself, he's just some first year who he might have accidently tried to kiss.It couldn't be that bad?And hey Harry would probably answer the door.

But it was Zayn who answerd.And inside Nialls heart did a little flip.His stomach kind of churned.Because what stood infront of him was his vision of beauty.Zayn wore a baggy jumper with some tight skinny jeans and his hair was up in a perfect quiff.When he saw Niall he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.Which made Niall quite horny if he was going to be honest.

"Oh..uhm..so hey?"Zayns voice is kind of croaky.Which makes Niall hornier.He's heard that groan before.But he doesn't think Zayn remembers.He was too drunk.The voice at the back of Nialls head was telling him not to mention anything.He just smiles and hopes to god he isn't red.

"Is Harry in?"

"Uh yeah but hey, the other night, you were at that party right?"

"Uh yeah?"Niall is beginning to question his logic.But Zayn does remember.He remembers the sloppy handjob given to him by this Irish sex god.But he doesn't want to bring it up.He kind of wants to be friends with Niall.Get to know him better.But before Zayn can reply Harry is at the door in just his boxers.He shoved Zayn away before he could object.

"Uh hey Niall, is Louis with you?" He said running his hands through his tousled curls.

"No but you have some fucking explaining to do mister."

\-------


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wrote this straight onto the site bc im going to start writing a NARRY fic aswell bebz :D  
> enjoy feedback please? x  
> [btw this is quite long]

Sitting down at the table in their small dorm room, Harry was about to prepare himself for a huge shitstorm.Zayn had sat down for moral support but being the type of person who hated sitting down for too long he was now leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea.Niall had sat down opposite Harry his pale face coverd in a angry flush.

"Want to explain to me  _why_   Louis has suddenly got all depressed?He won't stop moping about the flat.Because of you."Nialls confidence was soaring high.Usually he was pretty confident but when it camt to confrontations it was sort of a no go.Not that he was usually involved in them.Pretty much everyone loved Niall, he was loud and fun and bouncy.He was incredibly good looking aswell.And that accent of his just did it for people.

Harry was looking down and fiddling with his thumbs.He quickly glanced at Zayn, to which he rolled his eyes.If anything Zayn was just as curious to hear the reason behind dropping Louis like that.After all Zayn had stayed awake a few nights just listening to Harry sing about him.It was Harrys secret though.Writing songs about/to Louis.As much as Zayn wanted to expose his lovesick friend, he would never do that.They were like brothers.

Harry finally took a deep breath and sighed."Ok so, this is going to sound really stupid but, like the night we were at the party?Well yeah it was amazing." Harry had to pause and stare into nowhere as he rememberd it all.Only when Niall coughed did he snap out of it.

"Harry, im aware that you fucked.Its not as if its some elephant in the room?Me and Liam can't exactly miss the big lovebites on his body can we now?" Niall said it in a patronising tone.It made Harry a bit mad.After all im sure Niall left marks on Louis' skin when they dated.He wanted to mention it but the voice at the back of his mind told him not to.

"Ok ok, its just.I thought he wouldn't want anything to do with me after that.I mean i know it was just sex, but i felt something different.Weird kind of.Like with other people it never meant anything.But Louis, he just gives me this funny feeling.And i just thought he didn't feel the same.Thats all."

But it was so much more then that.To Harry it was anyway.He crossed the corridors because he was scared.Scared that he'd be rejected.He was a sensitive lad.And he was so easy to fool.He'd never believed in love at first sight.But maybe this was love at first fuck.Sounds idiotic but maybe, just maybe Louis felt the same way?

"Harry.I think you should go and ...talk.. to Louis" Zayns voice pierced through Harrys little bubble and came darting into his tranquil thoughts of Louis.

"I think i should too.Im going right now.Get it over and done with right?"He nibbled on his thumb nervously.

"I'll call Liam and tell him to come and pick me up its raining.That way we're both out of the flat so you can talk to Louis."Niall thought he had a good solid plan.Until Harry actually left the room and he was stuck with Zayn.He quickly sent Liam a text and shut his phone off.

"So Niall.Look can we talk please?" Zayn said this as he walked around the table to Harrys empty seat.Gulping Niall nodded as Zayn slipped into the seat.

-*-

Harry pulled up to the peeling grey block of flats and shut his car off.Stepping out of the car his legs resembled jelly.He wore a beanie on his head and a grey t-shirt.On the small pocket was a red love heart and the word lovers inside of it.Black skinny jeans and converse coverd his bottom half.

Liam was just leaving the block as Harry approached.

"Uh hey Harry.He's asleep but you can go ahead and wake him up.The doors open you'll find his bedroom from the snoring" Liam smiled at the nervous mess that was Harry.

Harry slipped into the door and began to make his way up to the apartment.He gulped when he finally reached the door.He was never one to be rude so he knocked.And waited.And waited.And waited.He thought no one was going to answer, or maybe he'd heard him saw who it was and ignored him.Just as he turned to leave the door cracked open.

Harry spun around and just looked at the sight of beauty in front of him.There stood Louis in a oversized red jumper and baggy tracksuit bottoms.His hair was ruffled up like he'd slept on it.He was squinting his eyes and they opened wide when they saw Harry.

Harry just smiled sheepishly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Can we talk please?" And Louis knew in his mind he couldn't say no.Not to him.It looked like Harry had been crying.And truthfully he had.On the car ride to the flat he couldn't stop himself.He told himself to grow up.But how could he.He just needed this boy.

Louis unchained the door and stepped aside.Harry swiftly walked in and as he did Louis could smell his cologne.It was the same one he wore on the night of the party.

Louis shut the door and walked into the living area and sat on the sofa.He curled his feet under him and stared intently at Harry as he also sat.

"Look Louis, i'm so so sorry.I've been such a fucking dick!And i don't know why.I think its because im in denial.I mean i've had plenty of boyfriends and girlfriends but it was so different.Like i feel weird whenever i see you.And all that passing each other in the corridor shit, i was embarrassed you didn't want me?Like i don't know but Louis? I think i lo-"

Harry was cut off by Louis' lips smashing against his in such a need it was like fire.Louis' tangled his hand into the back of Harrys mass of curls holding on tight not wanting to let go.Harry cups one of Louis' cheeks as he licks his bottom lip.They breifly pull back an inch.

"You never let me finish y'know" Harry whisperd against his lips.Louis just smiled and resumed his place on Harrys lips.

_*-

"Niall oh god.You're so good with your mouth!" Zayns moans echoed throughout the dorm room.Their conversation had led to Niall giving Zayn a blowjob against the kitchen counter.Zayn couldn't deny the fact he enjoyed Nialls lips around his cock.And Nialls usually pale skin looked so pretty when he was sexually flushed.

Liam rapped his knuckles against the door as loud as he could.He could hear moaning and he thought Zayn was maybe wanking or something.But then he heard that thick irish accent of Nialls and he knew something was going on.Liam knew he shouldn't be rude but no one was coming so he quietly opened the door.As he stepped in there was another moan from Niall.

Liam knew he shouldn't have opened that door.Shouldn't have gone there.But he did.

And there was Zayn giving Niall a blowjob.

_*-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so i messed this fic up a lot.It went off the rails but i'e decided to rescue it.And here i am.So i'll have Monday/Tuesday off school to rescue the other chapters too :) This one is slightly edited at the end.

After mumbled excuses and a whole load of other awkward shit the situation they were in was beginning to become uncomfortable.Liam had walked into the kitchen and simply just stood there and mumbled "fuck".

They had somehow detatched themselves from one another and Niall quickly but his still boner back in his pants.Zayn had stood up all red and embarrassed and wanting to die from shame.

No explanation was served.Just a quick nod at Niall from Liam sent him rushing out to the car.Liam was glad he had Zayn alone.

"Do not hurt him.He's sensitive." Liam had seen Niall hurt so many times before.So so many times.He hated it.The irish boy seemed loud and confident, but it was just a mere mask to hide his shyness and sensitivity.He was so fragile inside.Liam had never told anyone what he had saw a few years back.

Just Louis.And Louis would never tell anyone if his life depended on it.

\--

_Niall had locked his bathroom door.He was sure of it.So he sat  against his white bathtub.He was only 17.But he couldn't do it anymore.With it being Summer he was finding it hard to hide all of his scars._

_All the scars on his legs, all the ones dancing on his arms.Mocking him._

_"Fuck" he mumbled slightly.Grabbing the razor from the side of the bathtub he slid it out of the plastic casing.Pulling his sleeve up he stroked over the slightly faded scars._

_"You deserve it Niall.Stop being a little pussy." He kept saying this as if some sick mantra.He brought the razor to his arm and sunk it in.He bit his bottom lip between his teeth as tears sprung out of his eyes.They silently rolled down his cheeks as he brought the razor across his arm slicing open a new wound._

_So what.Hurts doesn't it?He told himself in his head.He stood up slamming his fist into a wall.Any wall anything.He wa so angry at himself.He had kissed Louis.He thought he had wrecked everything.And whenever he had wrecked something he had to be punished.He heard his mothers voice._

_Maura had nothing but love for her son.He had overcome bullying at school and a lot of shit had happened since then.She was proud sort of.Happy for him._

_But she would have no idea._

_Niall heard footsteps pounding up the stairs meaning only one thing.Liam or Louis had recieved his text.He had sent them both texts saying he loved them and was sorry.In hindsight he shouldn't have.Because he knew they'd be worried sick._

_He quickly began making more slices but a little carelessly.Thats when he heard the door being banged on and Liams voice._

_Niall dug the razor down deep.And it went way much further then expected.His whole arm started to seep blood all over the floor._

_He thinks he must of cut into the vein.But he can't remember alot from then on.He can remember the sound of his head hitting the floor.The sound of the door being kicked open.And Liam and Louis' head bent over his in a blurred vision.He can remember feeling one of Louis' tears drip onto his face as Liam tried to keep him awake.He can't remember anything else.But passing out._

_-*-_

_  
_Liam just sat in the front seat of his car whilst Niall sat sheepishly next to him.They had left Zayns dorm in a hurry.No words had been exchanged yet.Niall couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers.

As they reached a round-a-bout Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed and put his hand back on the wheel.

"Niall, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Niall just looked at Liam and back down at his thumbs again.

"I-i don't know.We were speaking about the party.And what happened and like it led to that."

"Niall he's a damn first year!" Liam said again but a bit louder.

"Hey Louis damn fucked a first year and he's older then me!So don't fucking start a load of shit about morals unless you're getting Lou involved with this!" Niall was raging.It was a good job they were in the flat car park.Niall got out and slammed the door evidently angry.He began to pound his way upstairs and he heard Liam calling after him.

He fell into the flat all sweaty after running.Liam was quickly after him.Liam slammed the door angrily.

\--

Louis had fell asleep in Harrys arms.They'd had sex.It was sweet.More gentle then before.It was passionate and slow.

After Harry had pressed a kiss into Louis' temple and pulled him close.They'd both fallen asleep after a while.But their peace was destroyed when they were both woke by Liams shouting.

"NIALL ITS NOT FAIR ON YOURSELF OR HIM"

"SHUT UP LIAM JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nialls angry voice drifted into Louis' bedroom.He got out of bed and pulled on some pajama bottoms and went outside and into the living area.

"NIALL IM THINKING OF YOU!I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE HURT AGAIN!"

"THE ONLY ONE HURTING ME HERE IS YOU FUCKING DICK!"

"But im not am i Ni?" Louis stood in the doorway confused.Liam and Niall had both noticed him but continued with their conversation.Louis could feel Harrys presence behind him but didn't turn to face him.

"W-w-what?" Niall gulped.

"Niall," Liam said looking down.All he did was walk over to Niall grab his arm and pulled his sleeve up.

Niall looked at Liam real intense like.Louis jusst gasped and began to silently cry.

Liam looked back up at Niall.Harry just stood shocked.He was fully clothed but it didn't stop him from feeling a chill go down his spine.

"Niall, why?"

"Fuck you Liam.Fuck you all!Im leaving."Niall said shooting out the door.As he passed Louis grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

"Im sorry Lou." And he was gone.Louis just choked on his tears.

"Louis i noticed them a while ago i know i shouldn't of said anything but im so fucking scared Lou.I love him like a brother.I can't lose him, not a fucking gain."

Louis pulled Liam into a hug and they held onto each other crying and weeping.Harry just stood rubbing his ankle with his other foot..

-*-

Niall sat in the park crying.All this shit all over again.He couldn't do this anymore.It just reminded him of when he was 17.He felt really insecure and Zayn made him feel special.He doesn't know why but he did.

He just wanted to be loved for crying out loud.He missed the touch of Louis.He needed something to fill that void in his life.And Zayn was that filler.

"Fuck" he mumbled as Liam walked over slowly.

"Liam leave me alone i gotta be left alone right now"  
"Niall please listen to me mate.I need you to be strong for me." He pleaded kneeling down infront of him.

"WHY!I am so sick and tired of being strong i can't Liam i just can't." Liam grabbed Nialls hands from his lap and sighed.  
"I gotta tell you something"Niall gulps and nods."Don't tell anyone but..."

-*-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been editing the fic and im sorry its a short chapter but more will be uploaded tomorrow.  
> FEEDBACK PLEASE

" _Look Niall" Liam said pointing to the stars.Niall just laughed.They were both drunk after they had snuck into Karens drinks cabinet.Louis had went home earlier not wanting to be drunk._

_Liam never liked being drunk either.But Niall was upset and Liam was so worried about him cutting again.So he drunk to help get it off his mind.When Niall was drunk he would just be truthful.And sometimes it hurt people, but not Liam.It made him happy to see him so at peace, so calm and collective._

_"See that star right there?"Liam said pointing again whilst grabbing onto Nialls hand.Niall just nodded and moved closer onto Liams chest. "Its my star.And im going to call it my little Nialler.Because it shines.Just like your eyes Niall.When you're happy."_

_Nialls face drops when he says that.He sits up and looks at his friend who he classes as a brother.It upset him to think that Liam knew he wasn't happy at times.Even though that was the truth he wish it wasn't._

_"Liam, just because i don't look happy doesn't mean i'm not."_

_Liam sits up and looks into Nialls eyes.Searching for the reassurance that Niall really was happy._

_"I mean like, i may look sad, and sometimes i am sad.But you and Louis make me happy.I can be me around you two.And thats everything i want and need.Ok?I love you y'know?" Liam laughed and pulled Niall into a hug._

_"Niall ya goofy bastard i love you too!"They had spent the rest of that night laughing about silly jokes and teasing one another about boyfriends and girlfriends._

_Niall was happy that night.A real happy.And at the age of 17 he thought he had found that within the safety of Liam and Louis._

_-*-_

Niall had been wrapped in Liams duvet for a while now.Just lying in the bed.He was still shocked because of Liams secret.But it was big.He had been sworn to secrecy. Liams body moved beside him mumbling in his sleep.Niall couldn't help but giggle.The fact Liam talks in his sleep still tickles Niall in a funny way. A feeble knock hit the door.Niall sighed and shouted to come in.Liam stirred beside him and stretched out.His hand ended up on Nialls face.

"Help me Lou" Niall attempted to say but the Wolverhampton lads hand muffled it.Louis just laughed and jumped on top of both of them spreading out like a tiny starfish. Liam whined and shoved Louis to the ground.

"Hey Liam leave baby Loulou alone" Niall laughed.

Louis stood up and squinted at them. //baby Loulou?//

"Yeah baby loulou, you're like a baby possum, or a meerkat."

//WHAT DID YOU SAY!I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU NIALL JAMES HORAN//

With that Louis sprung on the bed and pounced onto Niall burying him in the duvet. They ended up wrestling for a while annoying Liam.They finally gave up and all lay in bed together staring at Liams blue ceiling.

"Guys do you remember when we met Lou.Like it was awesome."

-*-

_A small brunette boy made his way over to the two boys sat laughing on the front garden._

_The one with blonde hair looked up first and smiled. "Hey Im Niall!You must be Louis"_

_He nodded and smiled slightly.Niall knew he couldn't talk.His mum had told him.But he wasn't quite sure what she ment by thart.He didn't care anyway._

_They'd spent the rest of the day drawing and doodling to one another.It made all three of them happy._

__*-_

Harry had made his way home smiling to a sheepish looking Zayn.

"Hey dude how did shit go with Niall?" Harry asked as he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Harry man im not even kidding, he is good with his mouth." Zayn said sitting awkwardly.Harry choked on a slice of his apple. "Zayn what the fu-"

"Shit Harry man i can't talk about it." Harry's eyes widend and he choked some more.He looked at Zayns crotch and began laughing.His head threw back and he slapped a hand to his mouth.

"Mate go sort yourself out" Zayn got up sheepishly and walked away.

-*-

_Harry remembers the first time he had a threeway kiss.He was 16, he and his friend Zayn had snuck into a culb like they usually did.He forced another vodka down his throat and was sick of being alone.Zayn had been getting it off with the same girl for about 20 minutes._

_Being a bad decision maker Harry began grinding on some stranger.The banter was good for a while.He turned round and began to snog this stranger.He knew it was a guy but he didn't care as much as he should have.After a few more seconds they were pulled apart.By a girl.A cute brown haired girl._

_"Hey you're both hot" She said over the pounding music.Harry was tall for his age so no one suspected he was any younger._

_"Anyway my friend dared me to come over here and have a threeway kiss with you.Are you down for that?" Harry and the stranger looked at each other and went for it.It was the threesome at the end of the night that decided it for Harry.He never told Zayn about that._

_Maybe he should now.After all it was Zayn's sister he slept with._

_-*-_

_  
_"Zayn, when you're done come here please!"


End file.
